


Zebra

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bets, Bi Dean, Coming Out, Dialogue, Fluff, M/M, eh don't know what else to tag, masturbrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bets and bed sheets started this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zebra

“So you mean to tell me that you can come like five times in a row within the hour?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I mean Dean.”

“Cas, man, that is not possible at our age.”

“What do you mean at our age? You surely meant your own age I presume?”

“What the hell? You are millions or years old!!! You are so much older than me!!!!! I was talking about that human body you are possessing now asshat.”

“No need to be verbally abusive Dean. I am well aware how old I and how old Jimmy is.”

“Whoa dude, are you pissed at me now cause I called you so old?”

“I am old Dean, older than many a moons and mountains in this planets and even many planets. And I am not pissed.”

“You so are dude, you so are. Heh. Well, how about we make a bet and then the problem will resolve itself?”

“What do you propose?”

“How about both you and I try to come as many times as we can and then the loser get to change and clean the other’s bed sheets for 6 months. How does that sound?”

“You wish to masturbate with me?”

“What, uh, n...”

“I would certainly cherish the opportunity.”

A very big gulp is heard.

“You would cherish the opportunity???”

The shock is apparent in the tone.

“While my time with April was memorable, I am yet to learn everything. While I was a full fledged angel, I did not like seeing humans do this, for it was repetitive and quite frankly not that interesting. Knowing that you are quite adept at matters of coitus, I believe I would learn quite a lot to put to use for my next sexual partner.”

“Sexual partner?”

The voice is strangled, as if something huge were pressing against the windpipe.

“Certainly, Dean. I enjoyed the intimacy. I also see now why humans do it. And I would be very glad for any ‘pointers’ you could give.”

The hand commas were exaggerated and quite cute to a blushing Dean.

“Uh, yeah sure Cas, we, we could do that.”

“Shall we start now?”

“Right now?! Uh, Sam is...”

“He has gone out and won’t be home for a few hours.”

“Oh. Uh, ok then. Let’s do this.”

 

***************************************************************************

 

Sam came back seven hours later and stopped short, his hands laden with huge grocery bags while he gaped at the very nude couple sleeping without a care in the world in the sofa, Cas sleeping almost on top of Dean and covering everything with his own body so that Sam did not have to see any dangly bits. Looking at their peaceful faces, Sam relented and tiptoed to the kitchen to set things down, and then he headed to Dean’s room and came back with a blanket and tried not to think how he was going to make Dean throw the sofa out later or demand he take it inside his room.

The sofa would most probably end up in Dean’s room. Snickering a bit, he pulled out his mobile and clicked a few pics to tease both of them later and made himself scarce, mentally promising Dean pie on his coming out moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't put too much dialogue in my stories, so this is new for me. Let me know what you guys think. Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
